Blue Moon
by daviderl31
Summary: It is Halloween, there is a Blue Moon rising, and the Scoobies are at a Halloween party at Xander's apartment. Eveyone toasts another Halloween with no evil happenings. But when Buffy, dressed as Xena, toasts the Blue Moon, she and Xena are switched.
1. What To Wear?

**Chapter One **

**What To Wear?**

"But you HAVE to come. It will be our first party in our new apartment. And you have to wear a costume!"

"No, Xander, I don't have to. I'll come, but there is no way I'm wearing a costume."

"Come on, Buffy, it'll be fun," Willow begged. "Besides, what kind of Halloween party would it be if you didn't dress up? Everyone else is. Don't be a wet blanket."

"Have you all forgotten what happened a few Halloweens ago when we all changed into whatever we were wearing?"

"Yeah, but that was because of Ethan Rayne," Xander argued. "And the Initiative took him away and locked him up. Something like that could never happen again."

"And it's thinking like that is what gets us in trouble!"

"Then wear a costume that won't let you be helpless, you know, just in case. I'm going as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North," Willow said. "And Tara's going as Endora on 'Bewitched.' "

"And I'm going as Mr. Double-Oh-Seven himself." Xander crowed. "Can't get any smoother, or tougher, than that!"

"What about you, Anya?" Buffy asked, still not convinced.

"Wonder Woman, but without the invisible plane. We wouldn't have room for it in our apartment with all of you here."

"And I'm going as Annie Oakley," Dawn chimed it. "The best female sharpshooter who ever lived."

"It sounds to me like you all are expecting trouble."

"Well, you can never be too careful." Willow needlessly explained. "After all, this IS the Hellmouth."

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"What's to think about?" Dawn asked. "It's a Halloween party. Give out some treats, play some games, eat lots of candy, stay up late. I'll be fun. Come on, Buffy. Be a sport."

"Is Giles coming?"

"He said he was."

"Is he going to wear that ridiculous giant black sombrero, 'cause if he is, then I'm out."

"No, he said he was going to come as either Caesar or an Indian chief."

"Oh, great -- a toga or a headdress."

"So, what d'ya say?" Xander asked. "Have some fun for a change?"

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, I suppose I could find some kind of costume."

"I know just the one," Willow said. "I saw it in the window of the costume shop down from the Magic Box. It's just right for you!"

"And that would be. . . ?"

"Xena."

"You're joking."

"No, it's perfect -- a butt-kicking Slayer dressed as a butt-kicking Warrior Princess!"

"You really expect me to wear a short leather dress and knee boots and all that other paraphernalia?"

"Sure. It's all fake stuff so it's not heavy, not that it would matter. The sword and the breastplate and the Chakram are all plastic. It'll look great on you."

"I'm not so sure I want to."

"Well, don't make any decisions until you've had a chance to look at it, and maybe try it on."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to look."

" 'Course not," Dawn agreed. "And if you don't like that they have plenty more costumes you can pick from -- Supergirl or Batwoman or Wonder Woman."

"Hey!" Anya yelled out. "I'M Wonder Woman, remember? And I have the magic lasso to prove it!"

"They still have other ones you can get."

...x...

"There it is," Willow said as they looked through the glass-fronted costume shop at the mannequin wearing the Xena costume.

"You've got to be kidding!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'd have to be six feet tall to wear that."

"But look there," Dawn said, pointing at a small sign next to it. "It says one size fits all."

"Yeah. Right. All the six-footers."

"Come on, Buffy, it can't hurt to try it on. And if it doesn't fit, maybe the owner can alter it," Willow pleaded.

"Or maybe it's like Spandex or something, and really will fit everybody," Dawn added.

"I don't see how the boots will fit," Buffy said, as she let them drag her into the store.

Twenty minutes later Buffy was standing in front of a full length mirror, Willow and Dawn flanking her.

"This can't be right," Buffy said as she turned left and right, trying to look at herself from all sides.

"What are you talking about? It's a perfect fit!" Willow said. "I told you."

"But that's just IT. It shouldn't fit. It was WAY too big."

"It looks great on you," Dawn said. "I think you should get it."

"It's on sale," Willow told her.

"Well, of course it," Buffy retorted. "Why wouldn't an over-sized costume and boots that just happened to shrink down to fit ME be on sale? Nothing creepy or weird about THAT!"

"You know," Dawn said in a half whisper, "if you don't get it dirty, you can bring it back the next day and say you changed your mind and didn't wear it to the party."

"And I'm sure they've never heard THAT one before," Buffy answered her. "No, if I get it, I'll just hang onto it until next year."

"So, you decided to buy it?" Willow asked.

"I might as well. Who am I to argue with Fate?"

**T B C**


	2. Blue

**Chapter Two**

**Blue . . .**

"Are you sure Giles is coming?"

"I'm sure, Buffy. He said he'd be here," Xander answered. "By the way, what was that Willow was saying the other day about there being a blue moon tonight?"

"It just means that tonight will be the second full moon this month. It happens occasionally."

"Are you sure that's all? Because the moon really IS blue."

"You must be mistaken," Buffy said.

"No," Anya agreed with Xander. "It's blue."

"Really? Blue blue?"

Xander led Buffy over to the window and pointed to the full moon just clearing the tops of the trees.

"Oh. Well, maybe it's just extra thick pollution from Los Angeles."

"What are you guys looking at?" Dawn asked as she walked over to them after coming from the bedroom from changing into her Annie Oakley costume.

"The blue moon. Buffy thinks it's L.A. smog."

"I think it's kind of cool. I bet the Trick or Treaters will think so too."

"When Willow and Tara get here why don't we have them do a spell to see what it really is?" Anya suggested.

"I don't think they need to be doing any spells for something like this," Buffy said.

"And besides," Xander added. "You never know what can happen when you cast spells on Halloween."

"Not superstitious are you?" Buffy asked.

"No. But why take the chance?"

Just then the doorbell rang. It was Giles, Willow and Tara.

"It made no sense for us not to come together," Giles explained. "Why drive two cars when one would suffice?"

"Love the bed-sheet toga," Buffy said.

"Yeah, and the manly man's head-wreath is a real hoot," Xander added. "Maybe I should get one too, so we can bond. Get it -- Bond?"

"Yes, I get it," Giles answered impatiently. "You're dressed as James Bond."

"And those black socks with the Roman sandals are quite fashionable," Buffy said mockingly.

"As I fully intended," he replied equally sarcastically. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Xena."

Giles' look was a blank stare.

"You know, the Warrior Princess?"

Giles shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Giles, surely you've heard of her. She's on TV. She lives back in ancient Greece. She fights warlords. Ares is in love with her. Her best friend is Gabrielle."

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I have no idea who you're talking about."

Anya patted Giles' shoulder sympathetically, then joined Tara as she poured bags of chips into bowls.

"I like your costume," Tara said to Anya. "It's very..."

"Cleavage-y," Willow finished for her.

"Why, thank you, Tara. And you too, Willow. How nice of you to notice. Xander likes it, also. He says it makes his..."

"I'm sure we don't need to hear the rest of that sentence," Buffy interrupted in a hurry. "So, how about those drinks?'

...x...

"I think we're going to make it. It's just a few minutes until midnight, Halloween will be over for another year, and no crazy demons or evil curses in sight. I think this calls for a toast," Xander said as he looked into the refrigerator for something cold and alcoholic.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "We gave out lots of candy to the Trick or Treaters and we still have plenty left over for me, I mean us, all of us."

"Well, I do believe Xander is correct, for a change. I must admit I was just a bit concerned, but it appears my worries were unwarranted."

Xander poured the ten dollar champagne into plastic glasses, handed them out, and made the first toast. "Here's to the demon-free evening of fun and frivolity."

"And to another Ethan Rayne-less Halloween," Giles added.

"To no evil witches," Willow toasted.

"Or vampires," Tara said.

"No evil, demon cavities," Dawn declared, with a mouthful of M&Ms.

"To no vengeance demons needed," Anya stated solemnly as she looked at Xander.

Then it was Buffy's turn. "Well, since it seems the entire demon world has been covered, then I say here's to the blue..."

**T B C**


	3. Moon

**Chapter Three**

**. . . Moon**

"Are you sure? Because you always seem to know about things like this."

"Gabrielle, believe me, I have no idea why the moon has changed colors. Maybe Hera was tired of a white one."

"Do you think Aphrodite thought a blue moon was more romantic?"

"Who knows? Or maybe none of the gods had anything to do with it, at all. Maybe a volcano erupted somewhere and the smoke and ash are coloring it."

"Does it seem to you that the blue is getting darker the higher in the sky it gets?"

"I really haven't been paying that much attention to it. Why?"

"I think it is. I wonder if it will get so dark that by dawn it will be black."

"Why don't you just stay up all night to see? And then in the morning you can tell me. It's getting late and I could use some sleep."

"How can you sleep? This may be a once in a lifetime occurrence. Aren't you a little bit excited?"

"You're excited enough for both of us. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some shut-eye."

"Not yet! Can't you at least stay up until mid-night? It will only be a little while. And I need someone to talk to so I won't fall asleep."

"All right. But only until the moon is at it's zenith, THEN I'm getting some sleep and you're going to have to find another way to stay awake after that."

"Agreed."

As the night progressed, they talked and reminisced, keeping an eye on the rising moon until it was directly overhead.

"Okay," Xena said as she stood up to remove her armor. "It's past time I was asleep, and as far as I can tell it's still the same blue . . . ."

". . . moon," Buffy finished saying. "What the hell? What's going on here?"

Gabrielle was on her feet, both sais drawn, ready to do battle with this strange woman wearing Xena's clothes and weapons.

"Who are you? Where's Xena?"

"Me? Who the hell are YOU? And where the hell am I?"

Gabrielle advanced a couple of steps. "You had better start talking, and I mean NOW! What have you done with Xena?"

"I haven't done anything with her. I haven't the foggiest idea┘ Look, you can put down the weapons. Believe me, I'm not here to do any fighting."

"You're dressed for it."

"But it's not real! It's a costume. Everything's plastic!"

"I don't know what that means."

"Look," Buffy said as she tried pulling off the breastplate, then she discovered it wasn't plastic but metal. Next she reached back for the sword and as she pulled it from its scabbard, she almost dropped it, not expecting the weight of an iron-bladed sword.

Gabrielle took a defensive posture, expecting to be attacked.

"I don't understand," Buffy wailed. "It was plastic! It was all plastic. I don't understand how┘."

Then she shook her head in realization. "Of course. It's the Hellmouth. It's always the Hellmouth. Why should I have expected anything else?"

As Buffy stuck the point of the sword into the ground, Gabrielle relaxed a bit.

"What about the Chakram?" Gabrielle asked.

Buffy took it from its clip and the weight told her it was a real, metallic weapon. She dropped it on the ground next to the sword. "Real as real can be." Then she struggled to take the breastplate off and dropped it next to the sword.

"So you really don't know where you are, or how you got here?"

"No! I was at a costume party with my friends, and we were toasting to all the things that didn't happen to us and all the demons we didn't have to deal with. And when it came to my turn, all I could think of was the blue moon. And all of a sudden, here I was!"

"Now, that's odd, because just before she disappeared, Xena was talking about the blue moon. Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from living on the Hellmouth, is that there are NO coincidences. Somehow, we both were saying the exact same thing at the exact same time and we were switched. Oh my god!"

"What?"

"If I was switched with Xena, does that mean my friends were switched with the characters THEY were dressed as?"

Gabrielle put her sais away. It was obvious that whoever this woman was, she wasn't dangerous, just confused, and more than a little anxious.

"So, what's your name? And what's the Hellmouth?"

Buffy sat down next to the fire, welcoming its warmth.

"My name is Buffy. And I assume you're Gabrielle. As for the Hellmouth, well, it's a long story."

"I like stories. And we have all night, or whatever is left of it."

"Well, it's like this..."

**T B C**


	4. Sunnydale

**Chapter Four**

**Sunnydale**

"...moon," Xena said. And as she suddenly found herself in a brightly-lit room with six oddly dressed strangers, she promptly reached for her sword. But as she pulled it from the scabbard, the unexpected lightness of it cause it to fly out of her hand, over everyone's heads, to land across the room.

"What in Tartarus is going on here?" she asked, her question aimed mostly to the man wearing the toga -- the one who looked most familiar to her.

At first, no one answered as she looked at each of them. They seemed to be equally confused as she was -- a man wearing a strangely fitted suit, a young girl wearing a brown leather vest and skirt with fringes on them, a red-headed woman in an elegant blue gown, another woman standing next to her, and one wearing short blue pants with white stars and a red top with a gold design, showing a lot of cleavage.

"Where am I?" she demanded to know, speaking louder this time. "And where's Gabrielle?"

"Oh my god!" Willow exclaimed. "It happened again. Buffy changed -- into Xena!"

Suddenly the young girl cried out. "Willow, you have to do something. Do a spell! Change her back!"

"Dawny, I don't know if I can. I don't know what spell changed her."

"But we can't just do NOTHING! Anya, you know people, demons. What about that guy who made you a Vengeance Demon? I bet he could do it."

"Well, as you probably know, D'Hoffryn and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now."

Xena began to relax a little. It was becoming obvious that not only were these strangely dressed people not responsible for what happened to her, but they were even more distressed about it than she was. Especially the young girl, possibly the sister, or daughter, of this Buffy they were referring to.

"So, no one knows how I got here?" she asked.

"It's the Hellmouth. What else could it be?" Xander surmised.

"The blue moon, maybe?" Tara asked.

"So, why weren't WE changed too?" Anya asked. "We're wearing costumes."

"Maybe she wasn't changed into Xena," Tara suggested. "Maybe they were, you know -- switched."

"That's impossible," Xander argued. "She's not real. She's only a TV character."

"Unless, somehow the Hellmouth created her. Or she really was real," Dawn guessed. "Maybe the TV show was based on a real person."

"That's a possibility, certainly worth looking into," Giles said.

"Will SOMEONE tell me where in Tartarus am I?" Xena demanded.

"You're in Sunnydale. California. U.S.A.? North America? Western hemisphere? Earth?" Xander listed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Am I anywhere near Thrace? That's where Gabrielle and I were camping when this --- happened."

"I'm afraid not," Giles told her. "You are very far from there, not only in distance, but in time, as well."

"Would you like something to drink?" Anya interjected. "Maybe something alcoholic? You know, to ease the sting of uncertainty and confusion?"

"Maybe some water."

"Comin' right up!" Xander went to the refrigerator and brought out a bottle of Genuine Mountain Spring water and handed it to her. "You twist off the cap," he instructed. "The other way."

Xena removed the cap, looking closely at the bottle, the cap, and sniffing the water before taking several swallows.

"Thank you. Now, where am I? And DON'T tell me places I've never heard of."

"I assume you're familiar with the ocean west of Britain -- Britannia," Giles said.

"Yes."

"Well, the ocean is particularly sizable, and beyond it is a continent we call North America. And on its west coast is Sunnydale, where we are."

"That still doesn't tell me anything. How FAR am I from Thrace?"

"Didn't you go to China one time?" Willow asked.

"If you're talking about Chin, then yes I've been there."

"Well, we are that distance, and half again as far."

"And," Giles added, "according to what everyone has told me about you, you are also 2000 years into the future."

Xena looked at each of them, trying to decide if they were telling the truth. Or possibly, judging from their very odd clothing, they were just insane.

"I assure you," Giles said, reading her mind. "We're all quite rational. If our dress seems abnormal, it's because this is -- was, a costume party."

"So, you're not a Roman senator?"

"No. I am the proprietor of a magic shop.

Xena took a deep breath, and decided to take them at their word, for now. "You all seem to know who I am. So, who are?"

"Oh, of course. How thoughtless of us. I'm Rupert Giles."

"But you can just call him Giles," Xander interrupted.

"This is Dawn, Buffy's sister. She's the one you were changed from, or switched with."

"I'm Anya. I know I look like Wonder Woman. And in many ways I am -- a wonder woman, but not in a superhero capacity. Not any more, anyway."

"Hi, I'm Willow, and this is Tara. She's my -- well, we're..."

"We're lovers," Tara finished the sentence.

"Yes, we're lovers, and witches."

**T B C**


	5. Thrace

**Chapter Five**

**Thrace**

"That's quite a story," Gabrielle said. "These vampires you mentioned, they're everywhere? Even here?"

"I think they're pretty much a worldwide plague."

"And there's another Slayer around here somewhere?"

"Somewhere, but not necessarily here."

"So, if vampires are all over the world, why is there only one Slayer? Shouldn't there be an army of you?"

"You would think. But I didn't make the rules."

"And all vampires slayers are female? No men?"

"No men. And again, I have no idea why it's like that. It just is."

"And you think this Hellmouth is responsible for you being here?"

"It's the only explanation I can come up with."

"So -- how are going to get back home? And how is Xena going to come back here?"

"I don't know. If, by some lucky chance, my friends weren't replaced with their counterparts, maybe they can figure something out. They're pretty resourceful, if they weren't changed."

"The sun will be up soon. And I see the moon isn't blue anymore. I wasn't paying attention when you appeared, but do you think it changed when you got here?"

"I couldn't say. Moon watching was the last thing on my mind. But I still can't help worrying about my friends."

Without warning, Gabrielle yawned, followed by Buffy.

"I don't know about you, but I'm rather tired after being up all night."

"That makes two of us."

"Xena and I are, were, on our way to Amphipolis, that's her home town. The anniversary of her mother's death is coming soon and she wanted to pay her respects. But now I guess there's no reason to go. So I was thinking maybe we might stay here another day and get some rest."

"Did you know her mother?"

"Yes. Not that well, but I liked her.

"Then you should still go. Even if Xena isn't here, you can still honor her."

"I think I will. I assume you and I will be traveling together."

"Well, since I have NO idea where we are, then it wouldn't make much sense for me to go wandering off by myself."

"If we're going to get some sleep, I think one of us should stay awake while the other one sleeps. There are always bandits lurking around, waiting to prey on helpless and unsuspecting travelers. And with Xena not here, I think we should be twice as wary."

"It looks like this is our lucky day!" a gruff voice said, laughing out loud. "Two fine young women and no Warrior Princess to protect them."

Gabrielle and Buffy jumped to their feet, Gabrielle with drawn sais, and Buffy's fists ready to do battle.

Six thugs rushed at them, expecting easy prey. Buffy side-kicked the first one to reach her, knocking him back a dozen feet. She then grabbed the second one, avoiding his sword and swung him into the third man.

Gabrielle dropped to one knee and the blunt handles of both sais punched her assailant in the midsection, doubling him over and dropping him to the ground.

The leader grabbed her from behind and she quickly stomped down on the arch of one foot, then immediately threw her head back, bloodying his mouth. As his grip loosened, Gabrielle plunged one of her sais into his side, wounding him, but not fatally.

Buffy jump kicked another attacker in the chest, and he flew backward, temporarily incapacitated.

As Gabrielle fought off a thug, another one charged at Buffy, swinging his sword wildly. Spying Xena's sword still sticking into the ground, Buffy made a diving roll and grabbed it just in time to block the killing blow.

From the corner of her eye, Gabrielle watched as Buffy fought him with Xena's sword, matching his every thrust and parry and slash with her own.

As Gabrielle's man went unconscious, she yelled to Buffy -- she was about to be run through from behind. Buffy side-stepped the sword, then without thinking, plunged hers into the man. As he fell back, dying, Buffy jumped up with a roundhouse kick and dislocated the jaw of the first one.

And it was over. They watched guardedly as the beaten gang limped away, carrying or dragging their wounded friends.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Buffy said as she looked in horror at the man she had impaled.

Gabrielle went to Buffy and put one hand on her shoulder. "He had it coming. He was trying to kill you."

"But you don't understand. Slayers kill demons NOT humans!"

"I don't see where you had much of a choice. I don't know how it is where you come from, but here, it's mostly a matter of kill or be killed. And I know you weren't ready to die."

"No, of course not. It's just -- I'm so used to slaying vamps. But when they attacked us, in the heat of battle I forgot they were people and not demons."

"They weren't people, they were thugs, bandits, killers. If they had their way we would have been raped, robbed and murdered."

"I know. You're right."

Buffy slowly pulled the sword from the man. "I guess we should bury him. It's the decent thing to do."

As they were digging the shallow grave, Gabrielle said, "You really are as strong as you said. You handled those guys like they were nothing."

"I kept expecting them to jump back up. Demons are so much stronger than humans -- they just keep coming and coming until I can break their necks or find some other way to kill them."

**T B C**


	6. The Slayer and the Hellmouth

**Chapter Six**

**The Slayer and the Hellmouth**

"Well, I think the immediate question is, what do we do with you?" Giles said to Xena.

"What do you mean by that?" she replied. By now Xena had removed the plastic breastplate, scabbard and Chakram, commenting on how realistic the toys looked. And Xander had found a pair of slacks and a sweatshirt that fit her.

"Well, obviously we need to undo whatever has been done. But that's going to take time. I have some books and ancient texts that need to be. . . ."

"Ooh, research!" Willow exclaimed excitedly. "We haven't researched anything in a long time!"

"Yes. As I was saying, there is research to be done. But in the here and now, what about your immediate concerns? Where will you stay? Clearly you will need clothing. And you should be educated on our culture and traditions and the basic workings of our civilization."

"She can go home with Dawn and Willow and Tara," Anya stated flatly. "She won't like it here. Xander's mine."

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "That way if Willow and Tara come up with a spell they won't have to come all the way over here to find her."

"It sounds to me like you are expecting me to be stranded here for a long time."

"Well, right now, we have no way of knowing. If your returning relies on another rare occurrence of the blue moon, it may well, indeed, be quite a while -- weeks, months, or possibly even years."

"Does this mean that the Patrolling Scoobies are back in business?" Tara asked. "You know, since Buffy's not here."

"I hadn't thought about that," Giles answered. "But I suppose so."

"What about Xena?" Dawn suggested. "If she's anywhere near as bad as she is on TV, those vamps won't stand a chance."

"What are you people talking about? Patrolling? And vamps? And TV?" Xena was getting tired of them talking around her and not TO her.

Everyone looked to Giles. "Well, you see, Xena, Buffy is a very special young woman. She comes from a very long line of vampire slayers."

"You're not telling me anything useful," Xena complained.

"Give her the demon speech," Xander said. "You know, the one you gave us in the library when Buffy first got here."

Giles took off his glasses and began wiping them with a corner of the sheet he was wearing. Then taking a breath he began, as if reciting from a frequently read script.

"This world is far older than any of you know. Contrary to what many believe, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the earth. They made it their home, their Hell. But in time they lost their foothold on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals -- for man. And now, all that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, and creatures such as vampires and demons. The last pure demon to leave this reality fed off a human and their blood was mixed. He became a human possessed, infected by the demon, and without a soul. He bit another, and another, and so on. And today they walk this earth, feeding. Killing some, and mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. And waiting for mankind to die out, and for the old ones to return."

Giles looked at Xena to see if she was comprehending.

"Go on," she said.

"The Watcher's Council is an organization dedicated to finding, training, and supporting Slayers. They are the Council's instrument used to fight demons, vampires, and other forces of darkness. Buffy is this generation's Slayer, and I, for a time, was Buffy's Watcher, until it became obvious she had – outgrown me."

"And just what does this have to do with me?" Xena asked.

"Well, with Buffy gone, we need someone to -- to take her place. Someone with the skills and the strength to battle against the vampires and demons. Perhaps that someone is you."

"Tell her about the Hellmouth," Dawn said.

"Sunnydale was built over a Hellmouth, which is a portal to other dimensions -- many of them hell dimensions. Are you aware of the concept of hell?"

"I've -- yes, I know what you are referring to."

"Well, there are untold numbers of these hell dimensions. And, unfortunately, the Hellmouth attracts all manner of demons. Some, most, are not particularly sophisticated and only live to kill. While others try various spells to open the portal. Vampires, however, just want to feed on humans."

"And you want me to fight these demons and vampires?"

"Kill them, actually. As many as possible."

Xena looked from one to the other, seeing the expectation in their faces.

"Well, I'm always up for a fight. Especially if it's for a good cause."

There was a brief cheer of relief from everyone.

"I don't have to start right away, do I? I could use some sleep."

"Of course," Giles said. "Besides, since vampires burn to ashes in the sunlight, they hunt only at night. And that's when Buffy does her patrolling. So you will have all day to rest up."

"Yes," Anya put in. "At Buffy's house. They have an extra room now, you know -- Buffy's old room. I'm sure you'll like it there."

Realizing the time, almost 2 a.m., Giles decided they should be leaving.

"Xena, before we leave I want you to understand that this word is vastly different from the one you're used to."

"I'm aware of that. Just being here, in Xander's home, there are things I could never have even dreamt of."

"It's my home too," Anya interrupted. "We live here, together, as a couple, a man and woman, in love. With no room for anyone else."

Xena smiled tolerantly at Anya, then continued. "I'm well aware that there are many changes. It would be odd if there weren't." She then turned to Xander. "And thank you for the loan of the clothes. I'll make sure you get them back."

"Not a problem," he replied.

It was a tight fit for the five of them in Giles' car. Xena rode in the front seat, and Dawn squeezed in between Willow and Tara in the back. As they made their way to Buffy's house, Xena was silent, looking at everything. Finally she said, "I see all the signs use Roman script. Does this mean that Rome conquered this land as well?"

"No, it didn't. In fact, the Roman Empire fell approximately 1500 years ago. But their influence was such that many countries use the Roman alphabet," Giles explained.

"So it became an empire?"

"It did. In part, thanks to Julius Caesar, who declared himself emperor."

"He said he was going to conquer the world. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I understand you two had your problems," Willow said. "So if it makes you feel any better, he was assassinated by Brutus and a few members of the senate, on the Ides of March."

"I would feel better if I had been there to help."

"Can you read any of the signs?" Giles asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No. The words are foreign to me, but I can sound them out. Like I know the red, eight-sided signs say 'Stop'."

Nothing more was said until they reached 1630 Rovello Dr.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Dawn said as they climbed the stairs to the front porch.

"Do all of you live here?" Xena asked.

"I don't," Giles answered. "I have my own flat, but everyone else does. And I guess I will see you all -- later on today."

"Okay," Willow said. "G'night."

They led Xena upstairs to the second floor, showed her where she would be sleeping, and then showed her the bathroom, and how to use the toilet, the sink, and the shower.

"There are clean wash cloths and towels in the linen closet. And extra soap and shampoo under the sink. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Everyone then retired to their respective bedrooms to sleep away the rest of the night and most of the morning while Xena took her time in the shower, savoring the unlimited hot water and the sweetly scented soap.

**T B C**


	7. Breaking Camp

**Chapter Seven**

**Breaking Camp**

"So is this everything?"

"What else would you think we'd have? When you're traveling with just one horse and on foot most of the time you only carry the necessities with you."

"That makes sense. In my time, whenever people go camping they take everything but the kitchen sink."

"You are making a joke, right?"

"Yes. But not really."

"What else would they need?"

"A tent, inflatable mattresses or sleeping bags, pillows, portable stoves, maybe some freeze dried food, propane lanterns and flashlights, a first aid kit, a raincoat or poncho, mosquito repellant, a radio or a portable TV, a cell phone, an iPod. You know -- camping stuff."

"You do realize I have no idea what half those things are."

"Well, if I'm here long enough, you'll probably know as much about my world as I do."

"You really think you'll be here that long? No offense, but if I had the choice of either you or Xena being here, I'd rather she was."

"Well, of course you would. And I'd rather be home with my friends and family. But until someone can figure out how to get me back home and get Xena back here. . . ."

For most of the morning they walked in silence and Gabrielle was leading Xena's horse. She had offered to let Buffy ride double with her, but since she had never been on a horse, Buffy declined. At midday, they stopped to rest and have a light lunch.

"So, just how is it that you know about us -- Xena and me? Are we that well known even in your time?"

"In a manner of speaking. You two were on a show called 'Xena: Warrior Princess" that was on TV for six or seven years."

Gabrielle shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "That makes no sense to me at all."

"Well, think of it like this, every week there was a . . . play about you and Xena and some adventure or another you two had to deal with. We always thought they were just stories and neither one of you was real. But I guess we were wrong."

"How could there be stories about us if no one knew we were real?"

"To tell you the truth, I never watched the show that much, what with the patrolling and the saving of the world, and all, but I do seem to remember one episode where they found some scrolls you had written in a cave, and supposedly, the show was based on them."

"I DO have scrolls! And they are about some of the things that have happened to us, but I don't know if I'd call them adventures."

"Well, you know how people like to exaggerate stories to make them sound more exciting. And unless you're really a prolific writer, I doubt if you wrote almost 150 of them."

"Is that how many they found?"

"No, not that many. From what I remember, it seems like there were only ten or fifteen scrolls, so probably most of the stories were just made up."

"So, where was this cave?"

"I don't know."

"Can you recall any of the stories?"

"It's like I said, I never watched it very much, but I do remember a few of them. There was the one where you and Xena first met. She saved you and some other young girls from being sold into slavery. And then you left home to follow her."

"That was the in first scroll I wrote. So what else happened?"

"It seems like there was something about a Cyclops -- a blind Cyclops, and he captured you and was going to eat you, but you promised him you would kill Xena and bring parts of her back for him to eat. I think Xena blinded him and that's why he hated her."

Gabrielle laughed out loud. "That's almost right. But he wasn't a Cyclops. He was a giant, and he still had one good eye. Xena put out the other one. But he wasn't going to eat either one of us. He certainly wanted Xena dead, but I wasn't much good to him, so he just let me go. Was there more to the story?"

"I believe you followed her to her home town . . . ."

"Amphipolis. That's where we're going."

"Maybe we're on the same road."

"No. Poteidaia, my home town, is on the other side of Amphipolis from here."

"Oh. Anyway, you followed her home, and everyone seemed to hate her and no one wanted her there because when she fought against some army who attacked it, her brother was killed. Her mother especially didn't want here there."

"That's true. They were convinced she was part of Draco's army who was advancing on the town and burning the fields when she arrived, and everyone wanted her to leave."

"That was in the show. And there was a fight between her and that Draco on a scaffold using staffs. Did they really walk on people's heads when the scaffold fell apart?"

Gabrielle laughed again. "You're right about people exaggerating. That never happened. But Xena did defeat him and he and his army left the area, as he promised."

"And when Xena left, she took you with her, right?"

"Almost. I followed her for another four or five days before she finally let me travel with her. I think she was afraid something would happen to me out in the middle of nowhere without a horse or weapons or provisions. And she probably figured out that I was going to keep following her until she let me stay."

"So, did you give your stories titles?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wondered. The ones on TV had them."

"What was the title of that first one?"

"I'm not really sure. Something like 'Xena's Past Sins'. Or maybe it was. . . ."

T B C


	8. Sins of the Past

**Chapter Eight**

**Sins of the Past**

When Xena finally went downstairs, it was almost noon. Everyone else was already up and in the kitchen eating lunch.

"So, how did you sleep?" Tara asked.

"I slept good. It's a comfortable bed. A little softer than what I'm used to, but comfortable."

"Any trouble with the shower or --- anything?"

"No. Everything was fine. That small roll of parchment is unusually soft. I think it would be hard to write on."

"It's called toilet paper. And no one uses it to write on. We have sturdier parchments for that," Willow answered her.

After lunch -- grilled cheese sandwiches, chips, and tomato soup, Dawn brought out a plastic bag with the logo of the local video store.

"I have a surprise for you," she said excitedly, and held up the first season DVD set of "Xena: Warrior Princess."

"I see a painting of my face on it, but what is it?"

"It's the first twenty-two episodes of your and Gabrielle's adventures."

Xena looked confused at Willow. "What is she talking about?"

"I think it would be easier if we just showed you."

Going into the living room, Willow turned on the TV while Dawn got out the first disk and put it into the DVD player.

"This first episode is called 'Sins of the Past.' It's the one where you first meet Gabrielle when you save her and her sister from slave traders," Dawn explained.

As the story unfolded, everyone kept stealing looks at Xena, to see her reactions. But she kept a straight face, showing no emotion at all.

Well?" Dawn asked, when the episode was over. "How was it? Did it happen like that?"

"Some of it. But some things never happened at all."

"Such as?"

"There never was any Cyclops. It was a giant I had blinded in one eye a few years before. And when I brought out my Chakram and threatened to put out his other eye, he let me pass."

"What else didn't happen?"

"When Draco and I were fighting, there was no way we could have walked on those people's heads like that. We would have broken their necks. And even if we didn't, there would be no way we could have kept our footing and still fought each other."

"But you and Draco really did fight with staffs on the scaffold?"

"We did."

"Anything else?"

"I had forgotten how long Gabrielle's hair was, and how young she was when we met."

"So, is that how she really looked?" Willow asked.

"Exactly how she looked."

No one spoke for a few seconds, then Xena said, "Those people we're watching, they're actors?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Someone must have searched the world over to find so many people that looked like us."

"Everyone looks the same?"

"Everyone -- Gabrielle's parents, her sister, my mother, the town elders, Draco. Everyone. How did they even know what we looked like?"

Willow got a concerned look on her face. "Dawny, why don't you show her another one? There's something I have to do."

"Okay," she answered. Then to Xena she said, "How about the one where you first meet Callisto and Joxer?"

While they started watching the Callisto episode, Willow called Giles at the Magic Box.

"Giles, hey."

"Hello. Are things all right? Did Xena get settled in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's fine. Dawn went to the video store and rented a DVD of the show. And that's what I'm calling about."

"Oh?"

"Something creepy is going on."

"How so?"

"Xena said that everyone on the show looks exactly like they did where she came from. Everyone! Giles, how can that be?"

"Well, I admit, it does sound very suspect."

"Do you think maybe we're stuck in some kind of Halloween Hallucination? And we're really standing in Xander's apartment in the middle of Buffy's toast to the blue moon?"

"That is a distinct possibility. Or. . . ."

"Or what?"

"Or maybe she looks like she does because that's how each of you expected her to look. And, as a result, everyone she sees relating to her life looks the same to her as they do to all of you, and she thinks they look as they really did when she was with them."

"You know, I think I like your theory a whole lot better."

"And don't forget, Buffy WAS dressed in the garb everyone associates with Xena."

"Buffy's costume! Of course! I'm so stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The costume! It was in the window of that costume shop a few blocks down from the magic shop. It was on a six-foot tall mannequin, but when Buffy tried it on, it fit her perfectly, even the boots! That's where we have to look for the answer!"

"Are you sure it was the same costume?"

"Yes! I saw the lady take it off the mannequin and hand it to Buffy."

"Then, perhaps, I should check it out."

"Do you want me to meet you there?"

"That might not be a bad idea."

**T B C**


	9. To Amphipolis

**Chapter Nine**

**To Amphipolis**

"That sounds like a bad idea."

"Buffy, you have to make up your mind. It's a five or six day walk to Amphipolis, or a three day ride. You don't want to walk, but you don't want to ride, either. I'm sorry, but it has to be one or the other."

"I know. It's just that I've never really been on a horse before."

"Then why don't we do this -- we'll try riding for a while, with you sitting behind me, and if you decide you don't like it, then we'll walk."

"Are you sure there's room up there for me?"

"Trust me, there's plenty of room. If I can ride behind Xena, you can ride behind me."

"You won't go too fast, will you? I'd hate to fall off. Not that it would cause any permanent damage, but . . . ."

"We'll start out slow, then we'll see how it goes."

"Okay -- let's ride."

Gabrielle climbed into the saddle, then reached down for Buffy. After a brief hesitation, Buffy took the proffered hand and jumped up as Gabrielle pulled her on the horse's back.

"See? Not so bad."

"No, not yet, anyway."

After riding for almost half the day, Buffy had gotten into the rhythm of moving with the horse, and was actually enjoying the ride. But she never consciously realized it because she was so busy answering Gabrielle's questions about her life, slaying, the 21st century, and the Hellmouth.

"So whatever happened to this Faith? She's still in prison?"

"As far as I know. If she had gotten out I'm sure Angel would have called me."

"I'm still curious about the arts in your time. Do people still listen to music and poetry and go to the theater?"

"Music, yes. Poetry, not so much. Unless you count song lyrics. There is still a big following for the stage. But mostly we go to movies and watch TV."

"It sounds like you live in a magical land. All the things you've described -- never in my wildest fantasies could I have imagined such wonderful things."

"Well, it's not all ice cream and puppy dogs. We have some frightful things in my world. And I'm not just talking about demons and vampires. We have horrific wars, with terrible weapons that no one has any hesitation to use."

"I guess war is just a way of life. It's sad to think that, but nothing you've told me makes me think it will get any better."

Buffy had no way to answer her to give her hope that wars would eventually diminish, so she said nothing at all.

Just before sunset, they stopped to camp for the night. Buffy gathered firewood while Gabrielle unsaddled the horse, brushed it down, started the fire, and laid out their sleeping furs. Supper consisted of hard cheese and harder bread from the saddle bags. Gabrielle decided to save the smoked deer meat for breakfast. The protein would help to sustain them for most of the day.

The next day passed much like the previous one. Buffy decided that riding behind Gabrielle was much preferable to walking. But today she queried Gabrielle about her life with Xena.

"It's a hard life," Gabrielle told her. "And I'm not just talking about life on the trail. Too often we've had to battle warlords and their soldiers. And sometimes there have been conflicts between what Xena needs to do, and my conscience. More than once I've known in my heart she was right, but her methods were -- unsettling. Don't get me wrong, I love Xena with all my heart and soul. But there are times when her dark side frightens me. But it seems like, in the end, most of the time, things work out okay."

The next day and night passed uneventful, but just after dawn, right after they gotten up and were breaking camp, an arrow flew out from the forest at Buffy. She barely was able to duck away from it. Then a second was shot at her, but this time she was ready and she easily dodged it. The third arrow she caught in mid-flight.

The fourth one was shot at Gabrielle, and would have killed her if Buffy hadn't dived at her and knocked her out of the way. But the arrow went into the upper thigh of Buffy's right leg. As she screamed out in pain, there was a rustling in the bushes and then silence. The attack was over.

"Are you all right?"

"No. Oh my god it hurts! I've been wounded before, but never with such pain. The arrow must have some kind of poison on it. I think I need a doctor."

"There is a Healer in Amphipolis."

When Buffy tried to stand, she collapsed into unconsciousness, but Gabrielle wasn't strong enough to lift her onto the horse. Using Xena's sword, she cut down two saplings the diameter of her arm, then lashed them together, the width of Argo, with vines criss-crossing to make a support, forming a litter. She padded it with the sleeping furs, laid Buffy on it, then fastened it to the saddle so it could be dragged. She tied Buffy to the litter to keep her from falling off, then mounted up and urged the horse into a fast trot.

That afternoon they arrived in Amphipolis. Buffy had never regained consciousness and was burning up with fever. Gabrielle's first stop, after asking directions, was at the hut of the town's Healer.

After careful examination, he had only bad news. "I can't help you. She's been poisoned, but it's a poison I'm not familiar with. I have no antidote for it."

"Can't you do something! Give her some kind of medicine or potion or -- anything that will help her?"

"I don't know what it would be. I wish I could be more helpful."

"So, there's nothing that can be done? She's just going to DIE?"

"There may be one thing. A half day's walk from here, going north, there is the hut of a shaman. I understand he is very powerful. Perhaps he will know what kind of poison is killing her, and can save her life."

Gabrielle wasted no time in putting Buffy back on the litter and riding to the north as fast as she dared go. She was at the hut just before sunset. She pounded on the door until a frail and sickly looking old man opened it.

"The shaman -- where is he? I have a sick friend who needs his help."

"I am Cinchona, the shaman you seek. Please come in. I will help you with your friend."

After Buffy was lying on the small bed in the one-roomed hut, Cinchona slowly and carefully examined her.

"Can you help her?" Gabrielle asked anxiously.

"This is a very deadly poison. I'm afraid there is no antidote."

"But the Healer in Amphipolis said you were powerful. He said you could help."

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. We can only hope that Buffy's inner strength will restore to her to health."

Gabrielle bowed her head in despair, then it snapped up sharply. "How do you know my name? And how do you know Buffy's?"

"You must have mentioned them earlier."

"No! I never said who we were." Gabrielle was becoming suspicious, and her voice became steely and hard. "How do you who we are?"

The old shaman took a ragged breath then said reluctantly, "Because you have already been here, four days ago."

"No! That can't be. We were four days from Amphipolis four days ago!"

He shook his head sadly. "You only think you were. Four days ago you came to my door. But it was Xena on the litter, not Buffy. And you were too late. Xena died on the way here from Amphipolis."

**T B C**


	10. First Patrol

**Chapter Ten**

**First Patrol**

"Is everyone going with me?" Xena asked as Willow showed her Buffy's weapons trunk.

"Just Xander and me. Dawn never goes -- Buffy's number one rule. Tara never has wanted to go, not that I blame her. And Anya isn't to keen on walking through cemeteries at night when she could be curled up in a nice warm bed, preferable with Xander right next to her."

"So what's with Anya, and the way she's so possessive of Xander? She acts like I'm going to try to seduce him."

"Well, Xander seems to have this thing about Slayers. He was sweet on Buffy when she first came to Sunnydale. And he was kind of smitten when Kendra showed up. And he and Faith had sex. And since you're kind of like a Slayer, Anya just feels very insecure whenever you're around Xander."

"Two more Slayers? And they both died that quickly?"

"Actually, only Kendra died. Well, Buffy did too, but she came back. Faith is still alive. But she's in prison. Long story."

Xena decided she it was none of her business and didn't press for the details. Instead, she reached into the trunk and pulled out a battle axe, feeling its heft and balance.

"Not bad," she commented. "A little light for my taste. It feels like a woman's weapon."

She next picked up the sword and started swinging it in measured circles. Willow, Tara and Dawn hurriedly backed away, just to be on the safe side.

"This feels pretty good. I can see this taking off vampire heads. And demon heads."

Then she saw several small bottles containing a clear liquid with crosses on the labels. "What is this?" Xena asked as she picked one up.

"It's Holy Water."

"What is that?"

"It's water that has been sanctified -- blessed by a priest. If you throw it on a vampire, it scalds them like fire. And if you can talk them into drinking it, they burn up from the inside out."

"Should I take it?"

Willow reached down and brought out Buffy's Mr. Pointy. "This is what you'll probably want to use."

"The sword seems like the better weapon."

"Well, you see, nowadays we don't usually carry around swords and battle axes and spears and stuff. The local police kind of frown on it. Spikes are much easier to conceal, and still get the job done."

Xena took the spike from Willow and tucked it into the waistband of her brand new jeans. She then put one into each of her back pockets.

"I sure wish I had my Chakram. It's easy to hide and goes where I want it to and comes right back to me. Vampires and demons wouldn't stand a chance."

"Maybe we can find steel rings somewhere and sharpen the edges," Dawn suggested.

"Mr. Giles might know where to get some," Tara added.

"He might," Willow agreed. "So I guess as soon as Xander gets here, we'll go."

"Oh, he called a few minutes ago," Tara remembered. "He's going to be a little late and said for you two go on ahead. He said he'll meet you at the entrance to Cooper's Cemetery in about a half hour."

"Not if Anya has her way," Willow muttered, a little irritated. Then to Xena she said, "I just thought that the first night on the job you should have more back up than just me."

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed. "The last thing the Warrior Princess needs is someone to hold her hand!"

"When you're going into unfamiliar territory, and facing an unknown enemy, it never hurts to have someone familiar with the lay of the land with you," Xena corrected her.

After last minute instructions to Dawn about not sneaking out and following them when she thought Tara was asleep, Willow and Xena left the house heading in the direction of Cooper's Cemetery.

"I know you don't need any suggestions about fighting and all, but you should know that vampires, and most demons, are much stronger than humans, which makes them that much harder to kill," Willow explained, trying not to sound too condescending. "Since they hunt at night, their nighttime senses are much better than ours. Mine! But probably not yours!"

"That's good to know. Anything else?"

"No. I think that's just about it. Oh, there is one more thing. Not all demons have their hearts on the left side like we do. In fact, some of them have more than one heart. With those you'll probably have to break their necks -- and most likely wishing you had a good, sharp sword with you."

Willow smiled sheepishly at Xena. She still wasn't sure how much of a sense of humor Xena had, if she had one at all.

"Or, I could bludgeon them to death with a certain redheaded witch," Xena replied as she grinned down at her.

Willow relaxed. "That might work, too."

Cooper's Cemetery failed to provide either vampires or Xander. After waiting almost an hour, they moved on to the next one a half mile away as Willow explained that sometimes vampires just never show up.

Just as they hopped over the low stone wall, she was proved wrong -- two vampires, a male and a female, ran at them from opposite sides. Xena threw Mr. Pointy at the female. Willow watched as it spun like the blade of a buzz saw and struck her squarely in the heart, passing completely through her as she turned into dust.

The male screamed out in rage at the death of his companion, and in a blind fury vaulted off the wall at Xena. Using his momentum, she easily flipped him upside down and slammed him down onto a marble headstone. And before he realized what had happened, Xena pulled a stake from one back pocket and drove it into his heart. In less than 30 seconds, both vampires were dispensed with.

"Wow," Willow said, impressed. "Nice moves. It's too bad Xander wasn't here to see it."

"Well, after your warnings I thought I shouldn't take any chances."

"Hey, quick and speedy works for me."

As the night progressed, they were attacked three more times. Using similar tactics, all three vampires were dusted. Willow, thinking maybe the first two were actually just Beginner's Luck, began to realize just why Xena was known as the Warrior Princess.

"Maybe it's a good thing Xander ISN'T here," she thought to herself. "Anya would have a fit if he came home singing the praises of Xena."

Just as they decided to call it a night, they ended up chasing after a red, scaly demon with spikes running down the length of it's spine, about half again as tall as Xena. But by the time they caught up it, it was completely out of breath and Xena had no trouble snapping its neck.

"What do we do with the body, bury it?"

"No need to," Willow replied. "Usually some demon-eating demon comes along and takes care of the carcasses."

"Really?"

"Yep. There's no end to the kinds of demons hanging around the Hellmouth."

**T B C**


	11. Chosen

**Chapter Eleven**

**Chosen**

"No! That can't be! Xena was with me, and alive, right up until she and Buffy switched. . . ."

". . .during the blue moon," Cinchona said, finishing her sentence.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I am responsible for it √ Xena and Buffy taking each other's places, not the blue moon."

"But WHY?"

"To save Xena's life."

"I don't understand any of this. How could I have been here four days ago with Xena when I just arrived with Buffy?"

"Sit, have tea with me and I'll explain everything. I am weak. The conjuring it took to exchange them was extremely fatiguing. Even now I can barely stay on my feet."

After the water for the tea was heating, Cinchona began moving through the room, lighting candles to ward off the dark night. Gabrielle watched him as he did, wondering how he was able to keep from falling. He was grateful when she offered to finish for him.

After the water had boiled and the herbal tea was steeped and poured into cups for each of them, he began his story.

"When you arrived with Xena, you didn't know she was already dead. Only when we brought her in and laid her on the bed did you discover it. At first you showed no emotion -- you refused to believe it. But as the realization began to sink in I could see the pain in your eyes. I reached out to touch your shoulder, to try to comfort you."

Cinchona, sipped more of the tea; it seemed to strengthen him. Then he continued.

"I have lived a life span three times that of normal men, and in those years I have seen death, suffering, and pain. But never had I felt the grief and sorrow I felt in you. Not even the anguish a mother feels for her dead child could equal your distress. You responded to my touch and turned and allowed me to embrace and to console you. And as I held you, I sensed something, weak at first, then stronger. It was then that I grasped the magnitude of it -- you and Xena have a destiny in this life. A destiny that must be fulfilled together!"

"But how could that be if Xena had died?"

"Because it was not her time. Xena's death could NOT be allowed to happen! And so, later, as you slept next to your dead companion, I mixed an enchanted concoction. I burned sacred incense. And I threw the mystical bones. As I went into the trance I knew I HAD to find a way to bring Xena back from the other side. But as I searched for a solution, I realized why Xena had died so quickly. For you see, the poison is not an ordinary poison. It is evil, and malevolent, and supernatural. And there is only one person with the power to create such a poison."

"Alti! It had to be Alti."

Cinchona nodded in agreement. "The poison had mystical origins. And only a being with magical strength can resist the effects. It was then that I knew the only hope to save Xena was to switch her with someone whose body and spirit was strong enough to survive Alti's poisonous attack."

"But -- how did you find Buffy, of all people? Was there no one here?"

"No one. As I traveled the spirit world, searching for a suitable candidate, I began to sense these young women with extraordinary powers. But their lives were so short. They received their abilities, but within a handful of years or less their lives were ended, violently, and another was chosen."

"You're talking about the Slayers."

Cinchona nodded again. "I am. But to exchange one body for another across time and distance takes more magic than even I possess. But there was the phenomenon of the Blue Moon. It is during this short time that magic is enhanced. And it was only during this time that I would be able to do what I had to."

"Do you know what causes it?"

"No. Perhaps the gods know. But they keep their secrets. But I did discover that it occurs every 10 centuries. And so I searched 1000 years forward and found the Slayer. She was an outcast from her tribe of Celtic people. She lived, will live, in the northern forests of the Isle of Britannia. And her name will be Cordelia. Unfortunately, she was not suitable. She lived a life alone. She was wild and uncontrollable. Her powers, coming with no warning and with no one to attend and to guide her, made her -- unstable. Had I made the exchange, she would have killed you before you had taken two breaths."

"So you went forward another 1000 years and found Buffy."

"Correct. She is everything Cordelia was not -- civilized, confident, and surrounded by family and friends. She was, will be --- loved. But, she was too far away. Cordelia was at my absolute limit, even with the Blue Moon."

"Then how were you able to bring her here?"

"Something I had not counted on -- powerful magical forces emanating all around her village. They seemed to be rising from the very ground beneath them."

"Buffy called it the Hellmouth. She said it was the door to other worlds, many of them evil, with demons using magical spells to try to open this door to these other worlds."

"Now I understand. It was those forces, along with the Blue Moon that allowed me to bring Buffy here and to send Xena there. Everything else remained the same √ your four-day journey to Amphipolis, the attack that wounded Buffy, your visit to the Healer, and your arrival here. The only ddifference was that it was Buffy, not Xena, on the litter, and that Buffy still lives. But I must tell you that there is an even chance that Buffy will live or die. If she survives through the night, and I believe she will, then most likely she will live."

"But even if she does, how will you be able to switch them back if the Blue Moon you need is so far away in time?"

Cinchona shrugged his shoulders in ignorance. "I live with the hope another fortuitous event will present itself."

**T B C**


	12. The Xena Costume

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Xena Costume**

Giles waited outside the costume shop, looking inside at the almost empty store until Willow arrived.

"There it is," she indicated, pointing at the mannequin. "And there's the 'One Size Fits All' sign."

Together they entered the shop. Most of the racks for costumes were empty. As they looked around, a woman came from the back of the store. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we were interested in a Xena costume you sold the day before Halloween," Giles said.

"Xena. Oh yes. When the show was running, every girl wanted to be Xena, both young and old. But now, it's mostly witches and fairy princesses. The classics never go out of style."

"No," Willow interrupted. "Not just any costume, we're talking about the one you had in the window."

"Oh, that one. To tell you the truth I never expected it to sell. Not many six-foot-tall Trick or Treaters."

"Well, you see, my friend bought it and we were curious about it."

"If she's already worn it, we can't take it back, if that's what you're getting at."

"No, not that. You see, she's about my size . . . ."

"I'm sorry, but we don't do alterations. But I can recommend several seamstresses who can probably help you."

"You don't understand. When she put it on, it fit her perfectly, even down to the boots. And that seems kind of, well, weird, you know?"

"And you're sure she bought the display? Maybe she got one of the other ones. We did have them in several sizes."

"No! I saw the girl take it off the mannequin and hand it to her. And I was there when she put it on. And it fit!"

"Is the young woman who sold it to her still here?" Giles asked. "Perhaps she can shed some light on it."

"I▓m sorry, but all my assistants were just temps. I hired them just for the Halloween rush. I keep one or two a day longer to help reconcile the inventory and then I let them go as well."

"Would you know where we might find them?"

"I believe they were students at UCSD, but that's all I know."

"But you have to know their names and addresses and social security numbers. You DID pay them didn't you?"

"Well, yes of course. But when they came to work for me, I paid them in cash at the end of each day. I know I should have done things the proper way, but these girls were college students. They need all money they can make. And if I took out the deductions I should have, they would have gotten that much less. I was in their shoes at one time. I know how much every dollar helps."

"Very charitable of you," Giles commented. "But that doesn't help us."

"I▓m sorry."

"But what about the 'One Size Fits All' sign?" Willow asked. "What about that?"

The woman went to the window and looked at the sign. "That wasn't referring to the Xena costume. It was supposed to be next to the witch's hats. They have Velcro. Now, if there isn't anything else I can help you with, I really need to get back to packing up the costumes I have left over."

"Thank you for all your help, such as it was," Giles said.

"Well, that was a bust," Willow said outside the shop. "So now what?"

"I▓m not sure. How did your research on the Internet about the blue moon go?"

"Not very far, at least for what we wanted. Lots of hits for song titles, and lunar events, and pseudo-magic shops, and cafИs and bars, and something about a TV show detective agency. But nothing mystical or paranormal. What about you?"

"I did find several references in a few volumes. I'm surprised I never ran across them before, but then, I suppose there was no reason for me to research the occurrence until now."

"So, what did they say? Anything helpful?"

"Not particularly. It seems that it happens every thousand years or so. And while there are magical properties associated with it, the fact that it IS so rare precludes any helpful narratives or descriptions."

"So, no word on what causes it? Or when it started? Or how it works?"

"None, I'm afraid."

"Figures. So, back to square one, huh?"

"It seems so. How was Xena's first night of patrolling? Successful?"

"Oh, Giles, you wouldn't believe how good she is! If I didn't know better, I would think she WAS a Slayer! She dusted five vamps in record time. None of that punching and kicking and tossing vamps around like Buffy does. Three of them she took out by throwing her stake at them √ dead through the heart. And the other two she just flipped on their backs and it was Dustville."

"Good. I'm glad she was up to the task."

"Up to it, and way past. If we're not able to get Buffy back, then I think the citizens of Sunnydale are safe from the Hellmouth."

Giles smiled, but was still concerned. If Xena was that good, then good. But she wasn't Buffy -- she wasn't a part of the Slayer line of succession. And she wasn't the daughter he never had.

**T B C**


	13. Awake

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Awake**

"It's been six days! Are you sure she's not going to die?"

"It was a very virulent poison. If it was going to kill her, she would have been dead that first day."

"But will she wake up? I've heard about people who were so badly wounded they never did. How do you know . . . ?"

"Because I know. As long as she drinks when you give her water, and she eats when you put food into her mouth, her body will live on until her mind tells her she is healed and it's time to awaken. But when that will be, no one knows."

"I hope you're right. But there is something else I've been worried about. After she was hit with the arrow, the attack stopped. So whoever shot at us must have thought it was Xena that was hit. But if Alti finds out it wasn't Xena, she will be especially angry and come looking for us."

"You needn't worry. As powerful as Alti is, this is my home, the center of my energy. It will be next to impossible for her to find this place. And even if she somehow does, here, I am the stronger."

"Well, that's good to know. I just wish she would wake up."

Gabrielle lifted Buffy's head to place a goblet of herbal tea to her lips. She carefully poured the healing liquid into her mouth, a few drops at a time, giving the unconscious Buffy a chance to swallow without choking.

Another two days passed before she heard Buffy moan. Gabrielle dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat. As she did, Buffy's eyes fluttered, then opened slightly. It was evident she was trying to focus, trying to see against the light streaming in through the window.

"W-willow?" she managed to say.

"No. It's me, Gabrielle. How do you feel? Do you want some water?"

Buffy nodded slightly, then coughed as she tried to drink too much at one time. Eventually, she drank the entire goblet of water.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Buffy asked when her voice was stronger.

"I'm afraid not. Probably more like a nightmare."

Buffy struggled to sit up, then allowed Gabrielle to help her.

"Where am I? Is this Amflip -- whatever?"

"We're close. After you were shot with the arrow, I took you to the Healer in Amphipolis, but he had no antidote for the poison. So I brought you here -- to a shaman named Cinchona. You've been unconscious for almost eight days."

"No wonder I'm so hungry, and thirsty . . . and smell so bad! Is there anyplace I can take a shower?"

"There is a stream not far from here you can bathe in, but I don't think you should be walking around. You should rest."

"From what you said, I've been resting for more than a week. I've got to get up and get moving again."

Buffy stood up, catching her balance on the edge of the bed, then took a few shaky steps. Gabrielle put out a hand to steady her. Buffy took a few more steps, stopped, then slowly walked around the small room. Her balance and strength seemed to be coming back.

"You said this place belongs to a shaman? Where is he?"

"He walked down to the stream to fetch more water. He should be back soon. While we're waiting, there is stew you can eat. And some more of the medicinal tea I've been giving you."

Buffy sat at the small table. Gabrielle spooned out a plateful of the stew and poured the last of the tea into a wooden cup. By the time Buffy has wolfed it down Cinchona had returned.

"I see you have decided to rejoin the living. My name is Cinchona. And this is my hut. Are you feeling well?"

"Well enough. Gabrielle tells me I've been out for eight days. I guess I should thank you for saving my life. That must have been one helluva strong poison."

"It had magical properties," he explained. "Only someone whose inner strength came from magic could withstand it and survive."

"You were shot by someone allied with an evil shamaness named Alti," Gabrielle added. "She and Xena were together many years ago. She was going to make Xena a destroyer of nations."

"So, let me guess -- she and Xena had a falling out, and now she wants Xena dead. But Xena won't die so easily, but this Alti keeps on trying."

"That's just about what happened." Gabrielle looked at Cinchona as if awaiting permission to explain the rest of it. He nodded slightly.

"According to Cinchona I first came here with Xena, but she died just before we got here..."

Buffy listened intently, asking a few questions for clarification, but was otherwise silent during Gabrielle's narrative.

"So you have no idea how to get either one of us back to our own time?"

"Unfortunately, not," Cinchona answered gloomily.

"So what good did it really do to pull off the ol' switcheroo?"

"At the time my main concern was to save Xena's life..."

"And to screw up MY life in the process! Not to mention the anguish my friends and sister are probably going through!"

"It was the only way. I'm afraid you don't understand the importance of the destiny that awaits Xena and Gabrielle."

"And Xena's going to fulfill this destiny just HOW?"

"It will come to pass. This I know. Just as I know you have a destiny also."

"I do? Well, that's just great. And does this destiny have anything to do with me dying 2000 years from home? 'Cause, I'm thinking that's just about how it's going to work out."

"Just what kind of destiny does she have?" Gabrielle asked. "You never said anything about it before."

"Some things are better left unsaid until the proper time."

"Well, I think this is pretty much the proper time," Buffy said. "So, spill it."

"There isn't much I can see, specifically, but it has to do with the line of Slayers that will follow you. Except..."

"Except what?"

"I sense Slayers beside you, surrounding you, not following as you followed the ones before you."

"And that means...?"

"I don't know. The farther into the future I try to see, the foggier things get. But your destiny, the destiny of all Slayers, is powerful enough I am able to perceive it even though it is so many years from now."

**T B C**


	14. Growing Impatience

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Growing Impatience**

Anya looked up expectantly when she heard the bell to the Magic Box ring, then her hopes fell when she saw Xena walk in. She never had any money, and she never did more than look at, and fondle, the merchandise.

"Is Giles here?" Xena asked as she picked up a pink crystal from the bowl filled with various colored ones.

"No," Anya answered as she took the crystal from Xena and put it back into the bowl, then moved the bowl to the other end of the counter. "He decided to go out for lunch. I don't know how long he'll be. And I'm sure you have other, more important things to do than just hang around here, just waiting and waiting."

Xena smiled tolerantly at Anya as she picked up a sprig of sage from another basket, sniffed it, then put it back.

"Is there some reason why you don't like me?" she asked as Anya moved the basket of sage out of reach.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Every look on your face, and every sarcastic remark you make to or about me says it. What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't like the way you look at Xander. He's mine."

"Xander's a good looking man. And he's funny and I like talking to him. But that doesn't mean I want to take him away from you. And I could never do that even if I wanted to. Anya, he loves you. He would never be unfaithful to you."

"But he's a man, and he's weak. If being a Vengeance Demon for over a thousand years taught me anything at all, it's that with men it's the sex, sex, sex. 'It didn't mean anything,' they always say. 'It was just sex.' Like that makes it all better!"

"Well, if it makes YOU feel any better, I have no sexual feelings for Xander."

"So, what, you prefer women? Like Gabrielle? You know, we always wondered about you two. Anything you want to tell me?"

Before Xena could answer, the bell rang and Giles came into the shop. "Xena, how are you?" he asked. "Acclimating yourself to our world all right?"

"I've been here almost eight days. When are you going to find a way to send me back home?"

"Well, we're working on it. There isn't that much to go on, but I assure you, we're doing all we can."

"It doesn't look like it to me. You keep telling me you have all these magic books and what powerful witches Willow and Tara are, but nothing is being done. Dawn is the only one who seems to want Buffy to come home."

"Xena, I realize you think we are dragging our feet on this, but no one wants Buffy back more than I do. And I can safely assure you that the rest of them feel the same way. But you have to be patient. We are dealing with a situation none of us has ever encountered before. I understand your desire to get back to your time, but we're doing everything we can think of."

"Then maybe you need to think of something else!" Xena paused, then took a tired breath. "It's not just that I'm stuck here, but I'm not used to living off the goodwill of strangers. I've always taken care of myself. I feel like I should be doing something to earn my way."

"I would think that the dozen or more vampires you've slain certainly qualifies as you earning your keep."

"But that's just hunting. It's what I've always done. There's no real challenge there."

"Well, I'm sure that there are those who would argue the point. Killing demons may be easy for you, but for the rest of us, it's quite an achievement."

"You betcha!" Anya added. "I, for one, would rather not have to. You're providing a valuable and useful service to the community."

Xena looked at Anya curiously. She never knew when she was serious or when she was just being sarcastic.

"Please," Giles said, "Just give us a little more time. I'm sure we'll find the correct spell and you'll be back home safe and sound before you know it."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Other than your understandable impatience, how are you finding our world?"

"Strange, complex. And I think it's even more violent than the one I came from. Innocent men, women and children were never killed just for the sake of killing them."

"Oh, I don't know about THAT!" Anya said. "When I was a Vengeance Demon, the older ones would tell stories about this village being slaughtered and that village being massacred. And it wasn't just them that were doing it. It was always some warlord or another wanting the land or the food or the water. They just went merrily on their way killing and burning and destroying everything in their paths."

"I agree, there are some very bloodthirsty warlords with no regard for the lives of helpless villagers. But that is war, with the objective to win the battle, not to kill just for the fun of it."

"Killing is killing, that's all I'm saying."

"Despite the horror of our wars," Giles said, trying to change the subject, "surely there are things you've seen that you admire."

"Sure. The food is good. The water is clean, and plentiful. Your communication devices and transportation vehicles are amazing. I don't understand most of the music, although I do like some of it. But if I had my choice, I'd rather be back in my time, in my land, with Gabrielle."

**T B C**


	15. A Solution?

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Solution?**

After assuring Cinchona and Gabrielle she was fine and was back to her normal super-strength, Buffy followed the trail to the small river to take a bath. It wasn't the clear mountain stream she had envisioned, but it wasn't THAT dirty, and certainly wasn't polluted with the garbage and toxins found in the rivers she was used to, so she waded right in, and after stripping off the Xena costume (she still couldn't think of it as every-day wear) to wash it, she completely submersed herself to try to wash the grime and oil from her body and her hair.

After a short while, when she felt she was as clean as she was going to get, she left the stream and laid down on the bank to let the sun dry her. The air was cooler than she liked, but the sun's warmth made up for it. As she lay there, there was some nagging thing bothering her. Some something she felt she should know or realize, but it just wouldn't come to her. Before long she dozed off with her mind still trying to figure out what that one pesky thought was.

And then it did! She awoke with a jerk, and despite the clothes still being wet, threw them on and ran back to the cabin.

"Cinchona, when you let your mind journey to my time, you said you detected both me and the Hellmouth, right?"

"That is correct."

"So does that mean that you could also detect other people in my time, those with magical powers?"

"Of course, there were many such individuals, but it was you I was concerned with."

"Then I think I may have a solution to this power problem. My best friend, Willow, is a very powerful witch -- a shamaness. Do you think you could go back, forward, and contact her?"

"I can probably connect with her spirit. Is there a reason for your inquiry?"

"Oh, yeah! For a couple of reasons. First of all, so she will know I'm okay and she can let the others know. And the other reason is because her girlfriend, Tara, also is a witch, and I was thinking maybe their combined power could take the place of the blue moon and it would give you enough energy to swap Xena and me back to where we're supposed to be. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can locate her if she is as powerful as you say. But when I do, it will be in her mind, and she may think it is but a dream."

"Then you'll have to make sure she knows it isn't a dream, but a message from me."

"I don't know how I can do that."

"Why don't you get ready to do the spell or the trancing or however it works and I'll think of something that will convince her."

Cinchona began to mix the brew with sacred herbs and instructed Gabrielle to light the incense at the right time. By the time he was ready, so was Buffy.

"Now I know this isn't going to make much sense to you, but this is what you need to tell Willow -- she is to go to Giles and tell him she received a message from me that seemed like a dream. But to prove that it ISN'T a dream, she is to ask if he had sex with Joyce, my mother, on the hood of a police car, twice, when they were under the influence of the band candy. That is something Willow knows nothing about so it should prove to both of them that she wasn't just dreaming."

"That is a very odd statement, but, perhaps, just odd enough. I will do it, and I will tell her you are well, and that you miss them all."

"You also need to tell her that after she verifies things with Giles that we have a plan that may work, but after she's more receptive, you'll explain more."

Cinchona nodded, then drank down the potion while inhaling the incense.

"Think it'll work?" Gabrielle asked after Cinchona had fallen into the trance.

"I hope so. I don't relish the thought of me spending the rest of my life fighting warlords when I should be dusting vamps and beheading demons."

"And I really want Xena to come home to me. I miss her so much -- her face, the sound of her voice, her touch. I miss all of her."

"So, you and Xena -- more than just good friends?"

"Oh, much more! We're..."

Before Gabrielle could finish, Cinchona awoke with loud gasp.

"That was quick," Buffy noted. "So what happened?"

"I delivered the message. I had no idea what hidden power she possesses. She has so much untapped magical strength. Perhaps I should have taken her rather than you."

"But what about my message? Is she going to go to ask Giles about it?"

"I emphasized it several times. But she is a shy one. She may have trouble asking such a personal question from one who obviously is a father figure to her. She was with the other witch, the one you call Tara, and I planted the thought in her mind that it was a message from you."

"That's good. Willow trusts Tara and most of the time goes along with her suggestions. So, I guess we can only hope. By the way, there's something I'm curious about. I'm not the only Slayer. There's also Faith."

"I was aware of the one you call Faith, but she was not on the Hellmouth, you were, and you were the one I was able to bring here."

"But what about the Slayer a thousand years from now? Why not her?"

"As I told Gabrielle, she was unbalanced in her mind. She would have killed her in a heartbeat."

"I know almost nothing about the Slayers that came before me. Is there more about her you can tell me?"

"She lived in the northern forests on the Isle of Britannia. She was Celtic. And after she received her powers, she became deranged and violent, and despite her unnatural strength, she was attacked and driven from her village. There was no one to guide her and care for her."

"She had no Watcher," Buffy said almost to herself. "This crazy Slayer, did she have a name?"

"She was called Cordelia."

"You joking!"

"No. Why would I not tell you the truth?"

Buffy gave a short almost humorless laugh. "She'd just love that, Cordelia the Vampire Slayer. Now that's a real hoot." Buffy laughed again.

"What are you taking about?"

"I once knew a Cordelia, and like her namesake, she could be a real bitch at times, well most of the time."

"She was able to take on canine form?" Cinchona asked.

"What? No. That's not what I meant. In my time when you call a woman a bitch it means that she's mean and heartless and cruel, and rather unlikable. It has nothing to do with changing into a dog. Although, I did meet one who changed into a werewolf. And she was kind of a bitch, too."

"So, what do you call men who are mean and cruel?" Gabrielle asked.

"Actually, we call them sons of bitches." Buffy paused for a few seconds. "Which, when you think about it, kind of insults their mothers, doesn't it? Anyway, back on topic -- so I guess now we just wait a day or two and hope Willow talks to Giles?"

"Yes, we wait."

**T B C**


	16. Band Candy Sex?

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Band Candy Sex?**

"Willow. Willow!"

"Huh? What? What's the matter?"

"You spaced out. We were talking and then suddenly you just blanked."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry but I just had the weirdest dream."

"It must not have lasted very long because you were only out for a few seconds."

"No, I guess it didn't, but it was intense, you know?"

"What was it about?"

"It was about Buffy. I dreamed I got a message from Buffy."

"That's understandable, we all miss her."

"No, it wasn't like that. It's like I was getting a message from her, through, I don't know, a witch doctor or something. It was from where she was, and I got the impression he was the one who switched her and Xena."

"You must mean a shaman. That's what they called them back then -- shamans. So what did he say?"

"Just some crazy stuff, you know how dreams are. They never make sense."

"Don't you want to tell me? I always like to hear about your dreams, it makes me feel closer to you."

"It was just crazy, well some of it. It started out with this shaman telling me that Buffy was fine and she wanted all of us to know that. But then..."

"Then what?"

"Then he said I wasn't having a dream. This was a real message. He said he could prove it if I asked Giles -- no, that's just ... crazy."

"What's crazy? Come on Willow, you can tell me."

Willow took a deep breath. "This shaman said I should go to Giles and ask him if he and Buffy's mom..."

Tara leaned in a bit, anticipation on her face. "He and Buffy's mom ... what?"

"You weren't here a couple of years ago when this guy named Ethan Rayne was giving out this spiked band candy. It made all the adults act like kids -- teenagers, including Giles and Joyce. And I'm supposed to ask Giles if, back then, when they were under the band candy influence, if they ... had sex, on the hood of a police car, two times."

"Did they?"

"I don't know. God, I hope not! That's just -- not normal. I mean they're too old to do something like that. It just doesn't sound natural, you know what I mean?"

"And what if, when you were, say, twelve years old, and someone told you were going to fall in love with woman and have wild, passionate sex with her, wouldn't you have thought THAT was unnatural?"

"Well, yeah, probably."

"I think it IS a message from Buffy. And I think you should ask Mr. Giles about it. The worst that can happen is he'll think you're some kind of pervert."

"Oh god, you think?" Willow was horrified at the thought.

Tara laughed out loud. "No, I don't think. But I DO think you should ask him, just to make sure. Was there any more to the dream?"

"A little. Besides saying over and over to go see Giles, he said they might have a plan to switch them back again."

"Then we need to go talk to Mr. Giles right away."

"Will you ask him?"

"No, but I'll back you up."

"Maybe we can get Anya to do it. I know she wouldn't feel embarrassed."

"But do you really want her to know something like this? Or would Mr. Giles? It IS a rather sensitive subject."

Giles ignored the ringing of the bell on the door of the Magic Box, so he was mildly startled when he looked up and saw Willow and Tara standing in front of the cash register. "Oh, hello, Willow, Tara. I didn't hear you come in."

"We might have some good news about Buffy," Willow said. "Maybe."

"Oh," Giles responded as he put down the receipts he was reconciling. "What kind of news? Did you discover a spell?"

"Umm, not exactly. I had a dream, or maybe a message, from -- about, Buffy. I can't be sure."

"She thinks the shaman who switched Buffy and Xena contacted her in a dream."

"Oh, that IS good news."

"Well, that's just it. I'm not sure if it really was from Buffy or just a wishful dream."

"The shaman told her to ask you a question, something only you and Buffy know, and that way we would know if it is really is a communication."

"So, what is the question?"

"Umm, well, it -- it's kind of embarrassing. It's about something that supposedly happened with the band candy. Something about you and Joyce -- and the hood of a police car?"

Giles got an uncomfortable look on his face. "And just what is it that we -- just what is supposed to have happened?"

"That you and Joyce..." Willow's voice got very low, almost a whisper. "That you two did it, had sex, twice."

"I see," he replied after a few seconds. "And that is supposed to be the test to determine if you were dreaming or really received a communication from Buffy?"

Willow nodded with an uneasy expression.

"Then I have to say you did, indeed, receive a legitimate correspondence from her."

**T B C**


	17. Another Destiny Revealed

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Another Destiny Revealed**

"So, just how long should we wait?" Buffy asked impatiently. "Think it'll be long?"

"Just long enough for me to mix more of the potion for the trance."

"It ought to take longer than that," Gabrielle said. "You should give them a day, at least."

"A day for them will pass," Cinchona replied. "But I can go to any time I wish. Unfortunately, there is a problem."

"What kind of problem? Something ELSE you've neglected to tell us?" Buffy said.

"I only have enough of the sacred herbs left for two more cups of the potion, so everything has to be explained when I contact Willow this time. We have to make sure everything there is as it should be, and here also. We all have to understand what will be necessary if this is to work."

"So, just what has to be done?"

"Everyone needs to be wearing exactly what they were when the transfer occurred. And all need to expect this to work. If anyone doubts success, there is the possibility either you or Xena, or both, may die, or may be lost somewhere between here and now and there and then."

"Put on the armor and weapons. Check. A positive attitude. Check. Anything else?"

"If you have gods you pray to, I suggest you do so."

"Well, I'm not much for praying. How about if I just keep a good thought in mind for you."

Cinchona smiled appreciatively. "If that is your wish. And now, the potion is ready. I will contact Willow. Any thoughts you want me to express?"

"Only that I miss everyone and I hope -- no, I WILL see them soon."

Cinchona drank down the liquid as Gabrielle lit the incense. Slowly his eye lids closed and his breathing became slow and deep.

"Gabrielle," Buffy said, "in case I don't get a chance to say it later on, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know taking care of me and watching over me couldn't have been easy for you."

"You don't have to thank me. I couldn't let you die, not if I want to get Xena back."

"Even so, Cinchona told me how vigilantly you tended to me. I have a feeling that if you were living in my time you would have been a nurse, or maybe a doctor."

Gabrielle smiled gently as she remembered. "A few years ago a woman came into our lives, on two different occasions, and both times she talked of opening a hospice and wanted me to stay with her and help her run it."

"We still have them where I come from. They do very good things to help families who have loved ones who are dying. So, what happened?"

"She wasn't what she said she was and it didn't happen. And I discovered, again, that my place was with Xena."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"She's my life. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Just out of curiosity, are you two -- you know, together?"

"We were, until this happened."

"No. I mean, like, on those cold, dark winter nights, haven't you two ever hunkered down together under the blankets to stay warm?"

"Of course we have. When you live on the road you do whatever it takes to survive."

"And that's all you did, sleep?"

"Oh, I know what you're asking -- are we lovers?"

"Well, yeah, are you?"

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp from Cinchona as he woke up.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yes," he managed to say between breaths. "It is done. I have delivered the final message to Willow."

"You don't look so good. Are you sure you're going to be able to pull it off?"

Cinchona smiled up at Buffy with a peaceful, serene look. "Yes. It will come to pass."

"Okay, what aren't you telling us? Something's up. I can smell it -- call it super Slayer sense if you want to, but there's something else you're keeping from us."

Cinchona sat up on the bed then started to stand up, but Buffy's hand on his shoulder prevented it.

"If there's something you're not telling us, something that could put Xena or Buffy in danger we need to know," Gabrielle told him.

Cinchona hesitated a few moments. "Do you remember when I told you of your destinies, and that you only needed to know when it was the proper time? Well, my destiny has been revealed to me. I now know why I came to this place, to this hut a century ago. And I now know why all those years I searched for, and I hoarded, and I dried, and I tended to the sacred herbs necessary to send my spirit through time. My fate, MY destiny, is to ensure that YOUR destinies will come to pass."

"Well, that's great," Buffy said. "Destinies all around. Anything else?"

"I am an old, old man, and when I do this, my lot in life will be satisfied and I will leave this earth. It will take all my energies, all my powers to make this happen." Cinchona looked to Gabrielle. "When this is over you must promise me you and Xena will burn this cabin to the ground, my body included. Nothing must be left. Alti knows Xena was not killed and she is angry and she is searching."

"You don't want to be buried?" Buffy asked.

"No. If Alti finds this place there will be terrible consequences. I have powerful herbs, and sacred charms, and spells on parchment that she must not be allowed to possess. And even though dead, my corpse will still contain magic she can use. She will desecrate, defile, and dishonor my remains. This must NOT be allowed to happen!"

"Of course not. You have my word."

"But what happens if she finds Xena and Gabrielle before they get a chance to?" Buffy asked.

"If everything is consumed by the flames quickly enough, she won't." He looked to Gabrielle again. "And then you and Xena can go to Amphipolis and honor the memory of Cyrene."

**T B C**


	18. Final Preparations

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Final Preparations**

"It happened again!" Willow exclaimed as she awoke from another 'dream.' "I was contacted by the shaman."

"What did he say?" Giles asked. With him were Xena, Dawn, and Tara. They were together in Buffy's living room.

"He gave me specific instructions on what we need to do to get ready for the exchange."

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"We need to have things just like they were when it first happened. We have to be at Xander's, and we need to be wearing the costumes. And it will happen at midnight, tomorrow night. He is going to use the Hellmouth to enhance his power, and he'll use Tara's and my magic together as a focusing talisman on this end while he performs the spell on his end."

"Will we have to do anything special?" Tara asked. "Like chanting or reciting part of the spell?"

"I don't think so. Mostly we -- all of us, have to believe it will happen. The power of the Hellmouth is so much stronger than we are, and since it's mostly negative energy, we have to keep a positive attitude."

"What about Anya?" Dawn asked. "If you ask me, she's just one great, big ball of negative energy."

"Then we'll just have to convince her not to be, at least, this one time."

"Giles, what if you hypnotize her? Would that work?"

"I rather doubt it. One's basic personality cannot be altered through hypnosis."

"Well, since it means that I'll be gone, why don't you tell her that I won't be after Xander any more? Maybe that will help," Xena suggested.

... 

By ten p.m. the following night, everyone was assembled in Xander and Anya's apartment, each of them wearing their costumes from Halloween night.

"So how does it feel to be back in your old clothes?" Willow asked Xena.

"Comfortable. Although the breastplate and weapons feel too light."

"Well, after the exchange everything will feel okay, you'll be home."

"So, you're sure about that? Nothing is going to go wrong?"

"I wish I could say that with one hundred percent certainty, but with magic you just don't know. Spells always have consequences. Sometimes they're small and almost harmless, and sometimes they, well, they can be deadly."

"Did you say deadly?" Tara asked as she walked up. "Is something deadly going to happen?"

"You don't have to worry, Buffy and Xena will be fine."

Tara looked at Willow with suspicion. "Xena, will you excuse us? I think Willow and I need to go over things again, just to make certain we're together on this."

"Sure. I think I'll go over and flirt with Xander, just to make sure Anya really wants me gone. And if I'm REALLY lucky, maybe she'll tell me ANOTHER story about when she was a Vengeance Demon."

Tara waited until Xena was out of ear shot. "Willow, I know there's something not right. I can see it in your face."

"You're right, there is something. And I was going to tell you in a little while so you'd be prepared for it."

"Prepared for what?"

"I can't be completely sure, but I think Cinchona is going to sacrifice himself to make this work."

"What! Then we can't do the spell. We have to warn him!"

"But that's just it, I think he knows it. I could sense the finality in him. He was trying to hide it, but I could feel that he realized the only way the three of us can generate enough magical power to make the transfer is for him to sacrifice everything he has. Even drawing on the energy of the Hellmouth, it will barely be enough."

Tara was silent. She knew the impact, the shock, of being a part of the death of this powerful shaman was going to be traumatic.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it? Feeling him die."

"I think is. It's probably worse than the worst thing we could ever imagine. But it's his decision. I think it's what he's waited his whole life for."

"So, how do we prepare for it? How can we lessen the impact?"

"I don't know. I guess, just knowing it's coming is all we can do. And just hope it won't be as bad as we think it will."

"It's almost time," Giles warned everyone. "I think we need to get to our places."

"What time is it?" Dawn asked.

"11:45," he replied.

After some discussion about where everyone had been standing, and some shuffling around to get into the right spots, Xander brought out the cheap champagne and plastic glasses. "To celebrate Buffy coming home again," he said.

"Everyone," Xena said after each one had a glassful. "I just want to say thanks for putting up with me while I've been here. You are all good people and I'm going to miss you."

"We're going to miss you too," Willow said as Tara nodded in agreement.

"I think we all will," Giles added. "It's too bad you and Buffy will never get to meet. You two have much in common, I think you would have rather liked each other."

"I think so, too. Anyway, I hope the vampire hunting I did helped out. Killing vampires and demons rather than people, even warlords and assassins, was a nice change."

"You did good even without those steel rings we talked about," Dawn added.

There was a pause, everyone was waiting for Anya to say something. Feeling as if she were in a spotlight, she finally said, "You have nice hair."

"So, just how will you guys know when it's time?" Dawn asked Willow.

"I'm not really sure. I guess it will be like before -- Tara and I will think we're dreaming, and none of you will know anything until Buffy appears in Xena's place."

"It's just a minute or so until it's time," Giles informed them. "Xena, I sincerely hope you live a long and healthy life."

Suddenly without warning, Dawn crossed the circle to Xena and hugged her briefly, then returned to her place, a little embarrassed about her unexpected show of affection.

**T B C**


	19. Home, to Sunnydale

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Home, to Sunnydale**

"Should we hold hands, you know, to make the link stronger?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Willow responded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"But that would mean our positions would be altered from their original locations," Giles said.

"Would that matter?" Anya asked. "I mean, we're still here, together. What difference would it make?"

"Positive thoughts," Tara told them. "We have to have positive thoughts. We can't bicker over where to stand or whether to hold hands or not."

"I'm being positive," Anya argued, feeling like she was being singled out. "I have positive-ness coming out of my..."

"OH! Oh my god!" Willow gasped. "It's now! It's hap---"

Then without ceremony or fanfare, Buffy was standing where Xena had been only moments ago.

"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed out, and ran across the ten feet between them to embrace her. Buffy's arms encircled Dawn, holding her a bit too tight, but Dawn never noticed.

As the others crowded around Buffy, Willow and Tara fell into each other's arms, comforting and clinging to the other. Tears were streaming down their cheeks.

After releasing Dawn, Buffy hugged each of them, Anya included, as she was bombarded by questions about her health, her journey, Gabrielle, and how it felt to be back home. And Dawn happened to mention that Buffy could use a good, long shower, clean clothes, and a bit of deodorant. But it was Willow and Tara that Buffy took notice of. Breaking from the crowd, she went over to them. Realizing their distress, the others followed.

"Are you guys all right?" she asked. "I know that had to be so traumatic, and so terribly painful. I am so, so sorry you had to go through that just for me."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked. "What pain?"

"In order to produce enough energy to make the switch, Cinchona had to sacrifice himself. He said it was his destiny, his Fate. And I know it had to be excruciating to experience something that."

Willow put one slightly trembling hand to Buffy's cheek. "No, it wasn't hurtful. It was --- beautiful."

"What? How could feeling someone dying be beautiful? Death is NOT beautiful."

"What she means is having you back is beautiful, and the pain was all worth it, right?" Xander asked.

Willow smiled gently at Xander then put her arms around Buffy and held her close, with Tara's arms encircling them both. After ten or fifteen seconds, Willow slowly released her best friend.

"It's good to have you home. We missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, all of you. But what did you mean about Cinchona's death being beautiful? I know you can't feel that way just because I'm back."

"No, not that. And you're right, death isn't beautiful. But it isn't ugly or horrible, either. It just IS. It's the circumstances of the actual passing away that can be shocking or dreadful. Cinchona knew it was his time to go, that he was supposed die. I could feel it when he contacted me. And I don't know whether it was because he was so powerful and he sheltered us, or because it's the way easing into the afterlife really is, but there was no pain or agony or distress. I don't know where his soul ended up, but we could tell, he was --- relieved, and content, and what Tara and I experienced was nothing short of amazing and --- incredible."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. I hated knowing he was going to die just to send Xena and me back where we belong."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Buffy, in a more cheerful tone of voice said, "I know you all have questions and I have plenty of answers, but first, Anya, I'd really like to use your shower for a while. And maybe borrow some clothes?"

"Yes, a good, long, hot shower would be nice. And the sooner the better," she answered. Then to Xander she said, "See if you can't find the air freshener, you know, the one that kills odors and not just disguises them."

"Okay, guys, I know I don't smell that good, but you wouldn't either if you had been unconscious for eight days because an arrow with magical poison almost killed you."

"What?" everyone exclaimed at once.

"After the shower," she teased. "And I'd really like a pizza, with everything on it, waiting for me when I get out."

Twenty five minutes later, after all the hot water was gone, Buffy was at the table wolfing down the pizza while everyone else was sitting and staring at her with anxious impatience. Just as soon as she swallowed the last bite of the pizza, the questions began again.

Putting up her hands in defense, she said, "Okay, everybody, here it is, everything in a nutshell. Right after the big switch, and after Gabrielle and I realized neither one of us knew what was happening, we headed out for Anflip - something - isis."

"Amphipolis," Dawn corrected her.

"Right, Ampflipilipis. Anyway, we started out walking, but after a couple of days I decided riding behind Gabrielle on Xena's horse was the fastest and easiest way to go. We camped this one night, and the next morning an assassin started shooting arrows at us. One of them got me in the leg and I passed out. Later on, I found out Gabrielle took me to Cinchona, and he told her the arrow had a magical poison on it, and that's why he switched Xena and me. It seems that four days before, it was Xena who had been shot, but she died before he could save her, so he reset everything back to the night of the blue moon then switched her with me."

Buffy stopped for a breath. "Giles, did you know that there was another blue moon a thousand years ago?"

"As a matter of fact I did. We researched it extensively."

"Oh, yes, well of course. But I bet you didn't know that a thousand years ago there was a Slayer living in northern Britannia named Cordelia. Now did you?"

"No, I didn't. But why didn't he choose her rather than you?"

"Because she went crazy when she was Chosen because she didn't have a Watcher. Cinchona said if he had changed her with Xena, she would have killed Gabrielle without giving it a second thought. Anyway, he had to have someone with magic inside them to counteract the magic in the poison, so he chose me. It seems that Xena pissed off this shamaness named Aldia, Altira..."

"Alti," Dawn corrected her again.

"Alti. And she wanted Xena dead. And she had her killed, until Cinchona made the trade for me. I was out for over a week until that Slayer healing did the trick. And when I was finally awake and taking a bath in the river, it came to me that maybe Willow and Tara might be able to take the place of the blue moon. And it looks like I was right."

"Quite an adventure. At least everyone came through it unscathed," Giles commented.

"So, what about Xena?" Buffy asked. "Did she get along with everyone?"

"Oh, yes. She was quite personable, and quite the replacement Slayer."

"She killed her share of vamps and demons, that's for sure," Dawn added.

"When she wasn't making googly eyes at Xander," Anya said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The remarkable thing is that she looked just like she does on the TV show. And she said everyone on the show looked like they did to her in her time. I suspect it had something to do with everyone's expectation of how she would look."

"Or it could be that Cinchona made sure she looked like that so you guys would recognize her," Buffy surmised. "Because Gabrielle looked to me just like she did on the show."

"That's very possible," Giles agreed.

"So, Buffy," Willow said. "What do you want to do now?"

Buffy thought for a few seconds. "I think first, I'd like to go home to my own bed and sleep the day away. And then I think I'd like start watching those DVDs of Xena. Suddenly, I'm very interested in them. Dawny, do you think you could go to the video store and rent the first couple of seasons for me?"

"We're way ahead of you."

**T B C**


	20. Home, to Amphipolis

**Chapter Twenty**

**Home, to Amphipolis**

"You know, as much as I want to go home, I think I'm kind of going to miss being here. Of course, I'd rather I had been awake instead of being on death's door most of the time."

"I'm going to miss you too. You and Xena are a lot alike. I mean, you look totally different. And you have an odd way of talking. But your fighting skills, and your sense of decency and right and wrong are similar. Not many people I know would bury someone who tried to kill them."

"Thanks. I just wish there was some way I could have met Xena."

"It is time," Cinchona said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." On impulse, Buffy put her arms around Gabrielle in a hug, who readily returned the embrace.

"You take care of yourself," Buffy told her. "Don't take too many chances. You're one of the good ones, and I'd like to think you live a long, long time."

"You too. Don't let those vampires and demons sneak up on you. Stay alert. And stay alive."

"My feelings exactly."

"When I drink the potion the exchange will come very soon," Cinchona told them. "Everything has to be destroyed," he said to Gabrielle. "As soon as Xena appears you must put them to the torch. Then make your escape. Let this hut burn to the ground. My body MUST be consumed by the flames. You will promise this?"

"Yes, of course."

"Isn't there another way?" Buffy asked. "It's hard for me to think that you have to die to make this happen."

"It is the way it should be. Let your mind be at rest. I have accepted my fate, so should you."

Cinchona drank the concoction, then laid down on the small cot. He gave them both a small smile and closed his eyes.

"Take care," Buffy said to Gabrielle.

"Always," Gabrielle said to Xena, then threw her arms around her returned soul mate. But only for a moment. "We have to go," she said. "And we have to burn everything. Alti is looking for you, for this place, and nothing can be left."

Without questioning her, Xena took the torch Gabrielle retrieved from the fireplace and the two of them began setting everything on fire. They then left through the front door, flames behind them destroying the inside of the hut.

They ran to Xena's horse that had already been saddled and was ready. Xena jumped up into the saddle then reached down to pull Gabrielle up behind her. They galloped away, never looking back at the hut being consumed by the fire.

They continued to ride hard until they entered Amphipolis, then slowed the horse to a steady trot until they stopped in front of the tavern that was Cyrene's until her death.

"I hope they have an empty room," Xena said as they dismounted.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll find something for us. They wouldn't dare refuse Cyrene's Warrior Daughter."

Only half of the rooms were taken, so they were given one away from the street and the noise. Xena paid extra to have her horse stabled.

As soon as they were in the room, Gabrielle hugged Xena again, and again Xena returned the embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Gabrielle told her, trying hard not to let her voice break. "I don't know how I could go on without you."

"You would have. You're a lot stronger than you think you are."

After they finally ended the hug, Xena asked, "So, do you have any idea what happened? Why Buffy and I were switched?"

"It's not a pretty story," Gabrielle said, "but basically, Alti had an assassin kill you with a poisoned arrow. I brought you to the shaman's hut we burned down and he went forward in time and found Buffy. She's a vampire Slayer, which I guess you know, and her powers come from magic. And then he moved us back in time to the blue moon, and she came and you went. A few days later Buffy was shot with the arrow that hit you, but she was able to withstand its magical poison, although she was unconscious for eight days. It took that long for her body to recover. After she woke up, she had the idea of using her two witch friends to help switch both of you back."

"So I assume we had to burn down the cabin to keep Alti from getting her hands on his magic?"

"Exactly. So, how are you? How was the future?"

"Not as great as you might think. Everything there is so different. They only ride horses for fun, and for racing so they can bet on them. They still have wars, but with weapons that make the gods' abilities look feeble and impotent by comparison. There are so many people they live in houses so tall you can see the horizon. Almost no one carries weapons except the criminals and the murderers. There are diseases I've never heard of. And sometimes the air is so thick with smoke you can barely breathe."

"Sounds like a terrible place. Not at all like Buffy was saying. She made it seem like it wasn't such a bad place to live."

"Oh, there were some good things. The food is better, although a lot of it is strange. There are fruits I've never heard of that taste good. The water comes right into the houses, and you have your choice of hot or cold. And you bathe and pass your water in a special room. They have these boxes that show stories right inside their homes. They have bird-shaped boxes they call planes that fly people everywhere across the world. And I have to say that Buffy's friends are very good people. I liked them, even Anya."

"What about those vampires Buffy was telling me about. Did you see any?"

"Saw some and killed some. I took over Buffy's patrolling since there wasn't anyone else to keep down the vampire population."

"How was it?"

"Different. Most of the time I used a sharp stick to stab them in the heart. It was odd seeing them turning to dust."

"Buffy told me about that. Were they hard to kill?"

"Not so hard. They were very strong, and pain didn't seem to affect their fighting abilities, but other than that, not much different from very strong and skillful warriors."

There was a pause in the conversation. Gabrielle was sitting on the bed and Xena was across the room. As she sat there, Gabrielle saw Xena's eyes getting moist as she staring at her.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

"Did Buffy tell you about those stories they had about you and me?"

"Yes. She said they were deevees, or something like that."

"DVDs. They call them DVDs. I watched some of them. Mostly they were very exaggerated and really hard to believe. But there was one when we first met, that I was just thinking about it."

"What about it?"

"I had forgotten how young you were then. And how long you hair was. And how innocent you were. You've changed SO much. So much more than I have."

"Maybe my looks have, but you've changed too. The way you think, your fight to protect the weak and the helpless."

Xena walked over to the bed. Gabrielle stood up to meet her.

"I can't believe I wanted to get rid of you."

Xena began to caress Gabrielle's hair, letting her hands gently stroke the short blond hair. Gabrielle's hands went around Xena's waist.

"If I had only known sooner," Xena whispered, leaning down to Gabrielle as Gabrielle lifted her face to Xena's.

"What would you have done?" Gabrielle whispered back as their lips gently brushed against each other's.

"I would have had my way with you that first night on the trail," Xena breathed into her ear.

"Nothing's stopping you now," Gabrielle breathed back as she nibbled Xena's ear lobe, her practiced fingers nimbly released the clasps of Xena's armor. "But don't forget, while you're having your way with me, I'll be having MY way with YOU."

**The End**


End file.
